rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:Radaghast
Админство Hi Radaghast. You're now an admin here. Thanks for adopting this wiki. Let me know if you need any help. Angela (talk) 04:46, 15 июля 2007 (UTC) : Thank you, Angela! --Radaghast 08:32, 15 июля 2007 (UTC) Darksun - техническая часть Почему ссылка на богомолов - в википедию, а дракона нет? Там вроде большая статья. Есть вообще политика какая-то? -- : Ещё раз настойчиво прошу подписываться. Даже если правила вежливости ты так же презираешь, как правила о седьмой букве, тебе наверняка поставить три или четыре тильды проще, чем мне потом лезть в историю правок и смотреть, чей это был вопрос. Ссылка на богомолов в Википедию стоит потому, что я её туда поставил - такой причины достаточно. Если ты считаешь иначе - делай иначе, правь по-своему. Лично я обычно руководствуюсь тем, о чём здесь нужно будет хоть когда-нибудь написать, а о чём - нет, и драконы в ролевых играх встречаются гораздо чаще богомолов, и их влияние на околоролевые области значительнее. У других людей бывают другие правила, а бывает, что и без правил пишут, на интуиции. С политикой - это в Думу или хотя бы в ЖЖ, здесь у нас просто свободная энциклопедия, совместно в меру сил создаваемая разными людьми с одним хобби ;) --Radaghast 21:17, 18 октября 2007 (UTC) ::Насчет вежливости ты зря - я ее очень даже уважаю. В отличие от так называемой седьмой буквы. Вряд ли ответ на этот вопрос зависел от того кто его задал, но обещаю впредь подписываться. Я правильно понимаю, что все три способа приемлемы: можно и ставить ссылки на Википедию, и копировать из нее статьи, ставя шаблон "Взято из Википедии", и делать "рерайтинг" ее статей? Zkir 17:58, 20 октября 2007 (UTC) ::: Сам ответ не зависит, просто подпись намётанным глазом воспринимается как конец реплики - иначе даже с отступом неясно, кто чего сказал (даже если условно делить собеседников на А и Б). Да, все три способа приемлемы в равной мере. Нельзя только брать содержимое Википедии и прочих GFDL-сайтов и никак не указывать авторство, остальные методы употребления вполне можно употреблять. --Radaghast 23:06, 20 октября 2007 (UTC) Медаль В место медали Геометру - крестик 194.186.91.5 16:15, 6 ноября 2007 (UTC) : Это тормозит отложенный рендеринг, к сожалению - так как я менял шаблоны, в очереди заданий много всего. Спасибо за предупреждение, заменил пока что собственной растеризацией. --Radaghast 21:45, 6 ноября 2007 (UTC) Статистика Почему показывает, что 0 ноль посмотров. Можно это починить? и что участников 262 742? Это же видимо участники всех викий ? Можно показать только тех кто делал правки в rpg.wikia? : Как только у буржуев пройдут рождественские каникулы, обязательно займусь. По идее просмотры должны показываться (я думал, что это проблема начального этапа, но времени много прошло, "пора бы уже и кончать"©), а с пользователями проблема ещё глубже - есть две страницы: и , которые должны показывать разные вещи, а на самом деле одна переносит на другую, а другая выдаёт что-то совсем несусветное (я экспериментировал в разных викиях, и не могу вообще понять её логику). После НГ напрягу тех, кто её понимать обязан ;) --Radaghast 12:46, 13 декабря 2007 (UTC) ::Это всё проблемы с кэшем --exlex 23:35, 18 декабря 2007 (UTC) Skin Hello Radaghast. Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki was previously on the old Quartz skin. You are welcome to keep Quartz in your personal preferences so that the change will not affect you, but we will no longer be supporting this skin, so if you'd like to see the newest features at Wikia, have a look at the new Monaco skin. You are welcome to customise the skin for this wiki and there are instructions here (though only in English and German for now). If you need any help, or more information about this, please leave me a message here. Angela (talk) 20:41, 13 октября 2008 (UTC) : Thanks, Angela! I'm surprised to hear that here without a single word being said in the mailing list, but I'm quite happy anyway. Our community has put a lot of effort into making a decent wiki logo which happened to be a classic square one, so switching to the wide one right after that was a bit of sad news for us. I'm definitely switching my personal preferences to Monaco now. --Radaghast 19:09, 15 октября 2008 (UTC) Оказывается неуловимый Джо кому-то нужен Обрати внимание на Служебная:Contributions/LorgannM. Я откатил правки касающиеся статей викии, но две новых страницы ещё висят. --Pigmeich 05:52, 4 ноября 2008 (UTC) : Спасибо, почистил. --Radaghast 14:17, 4 ноября 2008 (UTC) Link to blog is broken subj Aen Sidhe 19:17, 12 ноября 2008 (UTC) : thx, fixed. --Radaghast 15:46, 9 декабря 2008 (UTC) Как бы избавиться от лишнего параграфа На странице Участник:Pigmeich стоит шворцемер, только вот, похоже, шаблон при раскрытии доваляет тег p. Что с ним сделать, чтобы в inline элемент раскрывался? — Pigmeich (talk) 11:47, 23 ноября 2008 (UTC) : Понятия не имею, если честно. --Radaghast 15:46, 9 декабря 2008 (UTC) А не добавить ли ссылки на лицензии на форму аплоада? А? — Pigmeich (talk) 21:51, 26 ноября 2008 (UTC) К удалению Удалите, пожалуйста, Участник:Pigmeich/Awful articles — Pigmeich (talk • ) 00:26, 9 декабря 2008 (UTC) : Мешает? Может, и пригодится ещё. --Radaghast 15:46, 9 декабря 2008 (UTC) Ошибка в поиске книг по ISBN Первая ссылка на странице "Источники книг" (которая открывается при поиске книги по ISBN) указывает на "Поиск по библиотекам Сигла". Если кликнуть на этой ссылке, то происходит поиск по совсем другому ISDN (не по тому, который привёл на страницу поиска). Пример: ISBN 0-7869-0672-3. При переходе по ссылке на "Сигла" поиск начинается по коду 5030030980. Б. Яга 09:49, 3 января 2009 (UTC) Стили таблиц Они будут? — Pigmeich (talk • ) 00:51, 25 января 2009 (UTC) : Будут, если ты их напишешь ;) Я, честно говоря, просто не понимаю, что ты от них ожидаешь и про что они должны быть. --Radaghast 13:19, 26 января 2009 (UTC) :: Мне надо то что под пунтком /* Википедия:Оформление таблиц */ в wikipedia:ru:MediaWiki:Common.css. Можешь сразу дать мне доступ к Common.css. — Pigmeich (talk • ) 07:00, 27 января 2009 (UTC) :: Красота... — Pigmeich (talk • ) 10:58, 27 января 2009 (UTC) ::: One is glad to be of service. --Radaghast 11:13, 29 января 2009 (UTC) :::: И еще wikipedia:ru:ВП:СБ — Pigmeich (talk • ) 17:37, 29 января 2009 (UTC) Тут я видел, что викия придумала новый вид форумов, под привычную борду Тебе как админу, наверное, известнее как доставать и надо ли. — Pigmeich (talk • ) 16:12, 6 февраля 2009 (UTC) Потеряный пароль Радагаст, помоги мне связатся со staff и подтвердить Identity. Я не могу получить востановление пароля. 95.70.78.211 05:25, 15 февраля 2009 (UTC) (Pigmeich) : Проверь почту (включая спам) от community@wikia.com. --Radaghast 21:25, 16 февраля 2009 (UTC) :: Проверил. Только одно письмо от 7 января 2008 года. С востановлением пароля, только тот, естественно, уже не подходит. Больше писем нет. Проверял и через веб-интерфейс (данный ящик на mail.ru) 95.70.76.168 02:37, 17 февраля 2009 (UTC) (Pigmeich) ::: Какие новости с тех пор? В запросе всё ещё, я вижу, висит "need staff help", они тебе чего-то написали? --Radaghast 16:09, 16 марта 2009 (UTC) Перенос статьи Тут ещё один момент, требующий внимания админа. EvilCat 21:56, 16 февраля 2009 (UTC) : Лучше поздно, чем… --Radaghast 16:09, 16 марта 2009 (UTC) :: Спасибо. Красиво получилось, в то же число %) вот ещё два обсуждения. EvilCat 16:46, 16 марта 2009 (UTC) ::: Красота требует жертв. Могу каждый месяц тут отмечаться! --Radaghast 14:18, апреля 16, 2010 (UTC) Вопросы новичка Уважаемый Radaghast! я недавно создал проект http://ru.troparevo.wikia.com и прошу Вас, как опытного старожила, по-соседски помочь с некоторыми вопросами по Викии. * как сделать, чтобы на каждой странице проекта в левом верхнем углу отображалась картинка? я задавал этот вопрос здесь, но, должно быть, неудачно выбрал место и конкретного ответа не получил * как настроить шаблоны, чтобы при редактировании сообщений внизу отображались подсказка: (Подпись: ... Символы: ́ – — … ° ≈ ≠ ± − ... Шаблоны: ... Вики-разметка: ....) ? * как бороться с таким вандализмом Служебная:AllPages? как я понимаю, около 400 страниц создано роботом, вручную не вычерпать буду очень благодарен за подробные ответы! зы. если я неудачно выбрал место для вопросов, подскажите, к кому обратиться (на русском языке)? спасибо! Hcab 08:34, 14 июля 2009 (UTC) Внутренние ссылки Я вот думаю: надо договориться насчёт внутренних ссылок, чтобы не исправлять друг друга. Я стараюсь делать ссылки на полные слова, типа дварфы, вемики, так как это красивее выглядит в викитексте, понятнее для новичков, и всё равно такие перенаправления должны быть. Я так понимаю, ты тяготеешь к прямым ссылкам, даже если они разбивают слово, но зато без сообщения «перенаправлено с» на целевой странице. Говори — как скажешь, так и будет %) EvilCat 13:54, апреля 16, 2010 (UTC) : Не обращай внимания, я просто хардкорный википедист и потому «заодно» с какими-то рядовыми правками вроде расстановки запятых и рефакторинга буржуйских оборотов могу и ссылки «выпрямлять» или ещё какие-то никому не видные и не нужные критически кульбиты выполнять. Чтобы понапрасну друг друга не исправлять, можем договориться друг друга не исправлять. То есть хочешь ты делать ссылки на дварфы, пожалуйста, делай, а я по привычке/традиции буду делать на дварфов. При этом специально тратить ресурсы на внутренне стилистические правки не будем. Ы? --Radaghast 14:18, апреля 16, 2010 (UTC) : Кстати, поздравляю с юбилеем в 700 статей. Не так, чтобы сильно много за три года, но солидно, по пальцам уже не сочтёшь. --Radaghast 14:18, апреля 16, 2010 (UTC)